1. Field
The disclosure relates to a flat panel display device that adjusts chromaticity coordinates and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display devices, which have a decreased weight and volume of a cathode ray tube, have been developing. Examples of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Flat panel display devices can be divided into passive matrix and active matrix types. Active matrix flat panel display devices generally have a better ability to implement video and resolution than the passive matrix type devices.
Active flat panel display devices include a thin film transistor for transporting a signal and a storage capacitor for maintaining a signal.
The aperture ratio of a pixel may be decreased due to the storage capacitor. As the aperture ratio decreases, a blue pixel would have a lower luminance than those of other color pixels, because the blue pixel generally has a low luminance as compared with other color pixels.
In order to increase the luminance of the pixels, a white pixel may be included in addition to the red, green, and blue pixels. However, the white expressed by the colors of the red, green, and blue pixels may not exactly match with the white expressed by the white pixel.